Afterlife
by Zervais
Summary: When Damien drags the one he loves to hell, Christophe is set on escaping.  Rated Teen for language and some violence
1. Arrival

**Author's Note:** This story is a Birthday present to a friend of mine. She loves the pairing of Damien and Christophe, so I decided to do this for her. The story is based heavily upon the song by Avenged Sevenfold called Afterlife. Each paragraph/section represents a verse in the lyrics. It was rather difficult to do, so please give me a break. Just for reference, I am posting up the lyrics for each section/paragraph in italics. I hope you enjoy the story. It is three parts long. All reviews and comments are welcome.

* * *

><p><span>Arrival<span>

~_Like walking into a dream, __So unlike what you've seen, So unsure but it seems, 'Cause we've been waiting for you_~

The stench was intoxicating and vile. A strong burning smell mixed with the putrid sent of rotting corpses and congealed blood was more than enough to wake anyone from the dead. Not to mention the fear, it was so powerful even that had its own smell. Lifeless brown eyes slowly opened to gaze blankly at the cloudy sky above. Immediately he knew that something was wrong. These clouds were not fluffy and white, nor were they black and weighed down with water. No, these particular clouds were a crimson red as if each one was filled with the blood of a thousand murder victims. Cold hands run over the dirt he lay upon, but the comfort he usually found was not there and neither was the feeling in his touch. Body seemed numb, but was able to move, forcing himself to sit up and stare at the hundred pair of eyes which were fixed to him, watching his every movement. The eyes did not belong to anything which remotely resembled a human. Black shadow-like creatures surrounded him, each with their own set of claws, pointy ears and hollowed out eyes. None could be distinguished from the other, they all just merged together like the cover of darkness. The Frenchman rubbed his heavy eyes, wondering if this was all a dream. It was too unreal.

~_Fallen into this place. __Just giving you a small taste, Of your afterlife here so stay, You'll be back here soon anyway_~

Eyes downcast to the ground, he noticed the pool of light which surrounded him and broke him away from the rest of this world, like some sort of protective bubble. Snapping his head straight up, he focused on the slowly closing hole in the sky. If not for being the person he was, one might think he was an Angel descended from the heavens. Slowly the hole was closing, the light beginning to retreat away from the circle of creatures and towards him.

"Welcome to Hell, Christophe DeLorne." An eerie voice announced from the darkness, a figure slowly emerging. This one was more human like than the others, but his aura screamed otherwise. Dressed in all black attire, pale skin, short black hair and piercing red eyes, his form was much too familiar for the human named Christophe.

"Damien...?" he asked with wide eyes. The figure nodded. "But zat means-"

"You're dead?" Damien smirked. "On the contrary, Mole, you're very much alive." The brunette glanced down at his hands, they didn't feel like the hands of someone who was alive.

"Quoi? 'ow?"

"I saved you and brought you here before you died." Within a flash the demon was in front of him, taking the Frenchman's hands within his own to warm them. Christophe shuddered from the touch, desperately trying to yank his hands away. But the heat finally made him give in and relax, averting his gaze away from the black-haired Antichrist. "Humans have no body heat in Hell, if they did then they would not be able to survive down here." Allowing his sleepless eyes to wander back to the demon, he raised a quizical eyebrow.

"Eef ee'm steell aleeve, zen take moi back to Earth." Damien frowned, snatching his hands away from the Frenchman and rising to his feet, regarding him with a cold stare.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, I saved your sorry ass."

"I 'eard you, deveel boy." he replied with a roll of his eyes, attention being drawn elsewhere.

"Come on, Christophe, this is just a small taste of the afterlife. So why not stay? You'll be back here soon anyway."

~_I see a distant light, __But girl, this can't be right, Such a surreal place to see, So how did this come to be, arrived too early?_~

Blocking out the words of the demon, he glanced up at the crack the sky. The hole had almost closed now, the light from it hugging his form. His only of escaping vanishing with that final shaft of light as it dispersed, his protective bubble popping and submerging him into the smoky air of hell. The smoke he could deal with, but it was no substitute for the nicotine his body craved at this moment. Through the murky atmosphere, he could see mountains off in the distance with blood red rivers trailing up them. White buildings which looked like houses were scattered in clusters on and around them. One large building which stood out was resting in the carved out face of the mountain, the largest crimson river flowing past it. Occasionally a geyser of lava would shoot up from one of the may pools which littered the volcanoes. Such a surreal place, but it was how one would imagine Hell, just without the screams of pain and torture riding on the wind.

"Ee've come 'ere too earlee." Christophe stressed, earning him nothing but a quirk of the eyebrow from the demon.

~_And when I think of all the places, __I just don't belong, I've come to grips with life, And realize this is going too far_~

"You belong here, Christophe, with me," he spread his arms, motioning to the hoard of creatures which watched them like a hawk watches its prey. "With all of us."

"Oui, probablee zrue." Damien smirked. "Mais, ee've finallee learnt to accept leefe." The pale features of the demon dropped in an instant upon being turned down.

"You don't understand do you, pathetic mortal?"

"Underzand what?"

"Must I spell it out for you?" Damien sighed irritably, running a hand through his black bangs and scraping them away from his crimson orbs.

"Spell what out, beetch?" he snapped, eyes narrowing into a suspicious glare.

"I like you, Christophe!" Both fell into a mutual silence for a few moments, avoiding gazes. "That is why I saved you, so you can-"

"Non," Eyes locked together once again, an unamused expression upon the brunette's face. "Zis ees goeeng too far, Damien."

~_I don't belong here, we gotta move on, dear, __Escape from this afterlife, Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, Far away from here_~

"I don't belong 'ere." The Antichrist's eyes narrowed into a glare, not pleased that he wasn't getting what he wanted. "I 'ave to get back to ze fuckeeng real world!"

~_A place of hope and no pain, __Perfect skies with no rain, Can leave this place but refrain, 'Cause we've been waiting for you_~

A large step was taken backwards, glare forcefully boring into the brunette's own narrowed stare. Arms were stretched out wide, motioning far beyond the demons and even beyond the mountains in the distance. Christophe didn't look, being much too paranoid to tear his fix away from the Antichrist.

"This is a place of hope for you, Christophe," Damien began, smile spreading across his face. "No harm will come to you in this life, I will make sure of that!" Raising his arms up to the sky, the brunette's gaze briefly watched the clouds move slowly by. "It never rains here." Damien knew his old friend all too well, knowing how much he despised the rain as well as any form of water. It washed away that layer of dirt upon his skin which he loved so much, and he always found it hard to smoke out in the rain as the cigarette would constantly die out. Christophe's attention was hooked now, glare finally softened just that tiny bit which told the demon that he was getting somewhere.

"You can leave this place if you really want to," he smirked. "But please refrain, because we've been waiting for you." Eyes darted around at the mass of creatures which Damien was in charge of. There had to be at least a hundred of the things, all standing there waiting for something, a sign.

~_Fallen into this place, __Just giving you a small taste, Of your afterlife here so stay, You'll be back here soon anyway_~

"I brought you here to give you a taste of the afterlife," Damien continued, earning the brunette's gaze back and holding it within his own slitted eyes.

"Take moi back."

"What's the point? You'll be back here soon anyway."


	2. Death

**Authors Note: **This chapter is a lot shorter than the other two. It is loosely based upon Christophe's time in La Resistance. However, he is seventeen in this story, rather than nine. Again, I have added the lyrics above each section for reference. Enjoy part two of three.

* * *

><p><span>Death<span>

~_This peace on earth's not right, __(With my back against the wall), No pain or sign of time, (I'm much too young to fall)_~

Boots pounded against the dirt floor as he ran, never once looking back and pushing himself further and further onward towards the end of the tunnel. Behind him the sound of more frequent running could be heard, panting too. The walls of the hole were seemingly closing him in, suffocating him and starving him of any salvation. The scraping of his shovel only slowed him down, but he hadn't the strength to lift it up, nor did he have the heart to drop it. Panting and running steps became louder and louder, but there was light at the end of the tunnel, hope, freedom-

"Sheet!" he screamed out in pain as a large chunk of flesh was taken from his leg, lifting the shovel he quickly stabbed the animal in its head, a loud yelp of pain as its skull cracked open. Now he ran with a limp, slowing down and blood trailing behind him. Light became brighter and brighter, until he was out at the tunnel and standing at the bottom of the hole. Snarling was heard from behind him and twisting around on his feet, he grew wide-eyed at the pack of dogs slowly approaching him. Each foamed at the mouth and fueled with rage from the loss of their brother. A small step was taken backwards each time, shovel poised and ready to strike any mutt which dared jump at him. When his back hit the end of the wall, he swallowed hard.

"Breeng eet on, beetches." he growled out at the dogs in front of him. They got the message and lunged straight at him. Sounds of tearing flesh, cries and yelps of pain filled the bottom of the hole. Calling could be heard from the top, but the words were barely audible over the noise of the fight. A thud echoed around the hole, a few of the dogs scampering off back down it. He lay there, torn and bleeding at the foot of the hole. The one which he dug himself. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching the back legs of the dogs disappear into the darkness.

"Fuckeeng beetches..."

~_So out of place don't wanna stay, __I feel wrong and that's my sign. I've made up my mind_~

Again, calling came down the hole, but wasn't registered by the shattered male. Forcing himself to move, he screamed out from the sudden jolt of pain. It was like someone had just electrocuted him with a thousand watts of power. Each nerve protested at the movement, causing him to shake violently, only adding to his pain.

"Fuck!" he screamed, coming to realise that he wasn't about to make it out of here. Collapsing back to the ground, he lay there a broken heap, crippled and crying out for someone to just end the pain. He could no longer take it and only wanted to be free from it.

~_Give me your hand, But realize I just wanna say goodbye, Please understand I have to leave, And carry on my own life_~

Through blurred vision, he could see the manifesting form of a familiar black-haired figure. Raising his head from the pool of blood he lye in, he recognized the person by the glowing red eyes of his. Neither said anything, the black-haired one only hold out a hand for the brunette to take. For a few seconds he stared at the pale hand extended to him, wondering what taking it would imply. Whatever it was, it had to be better than dying here, alone on the floor. Reaching out his own shaky hand, he rested it within the other's. Knowing he would die, he accepted it, but he wanted nothing more than to carry on living.


	3. Departure

**Author's Note: **This is the third and final chapter of this short story. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it and I hope it was a good Birthday present for you as well. ^^ Apologies that it took so long. Again, lyrics are pasted for each section.

* * *

><p><span>Departure<span>

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on, dear, __Escape from this afterlife, Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, Far away from here~_

A few times his blank brown eyes blinked at the demon in front of him, as if finally remembering a past event. Damien had saved him from eternal death, this he thanked for. But that did not change his opinion on getting back up to the real world. Being only seventeen years old, it was not yet his time to say goodbye. It mattered not how soon he would be back, it only mattered that he would get another chance at living, to do the things he wished to do. Hollow and piercing red eyes watched him, for any sign of movement. The demons which surrounded them reminded him far too much of the dogs which attacked him.

"Ee've got to move on, Damien," he told him in a firm voice, rising to his feet. "

"You have no right."

"I 'ave every reeght to move on, escape zis afterleefe."

"I saved your fucking ass, Christophe!" Red eyes glowed for a moment, a strong wind whipping up around them. The fragile shadow demons were blown away, disappearing midair in a scatter of black dust. Christophe never backed down, standing square against his opponent, neutral glare plastered upon his face. "And for what?" The glowing intensified, a powerful gust sweeping the dirt around them and throwing it into the air. "For you to throw it back in my face!"

~_Got nothing against you, And surely I'll miss you, This place full of peace and light, And I'd hope you might, Take me back inside when the time is right~_

Usually Christophe's stubborn nature forced him into situations like this, but he knew how to handle them, well a few of them. Instead of striking up an argument which he was sure Damien would win (given his powers), he took a step forward, gaze firmly locked with the demon's.

"I 'ave nozzeeng agaeenst you," the Frenchman said. "Eet's just zat I 'ave to get back to ze real world. To Gregoree and mon job. You can 'ave moi when I die agaeen." The demon's temper flared in an instant, perhaps mentioning his British partner was not the best thing to do. Fire instantly coated his hands, spitting and hissing, though those noises could have been from the pissed off Antichrist. Shit. He hoped to calm him down, not start a battle which was sure to fail on his behalf. Perhaps it was his slight fondness for the demon which caused him to back down, or perhaps it was the fear gnawing away at him. Whatever it was, he turned and fled.

_~Loved ones back home all crying, 'Cause they're already missing me, I pray by the grace of God, That there's somebody listening~_

Legs carried him as far as psychically possible, though they felt stiff and numb as he ran. Passing through a town, the people there (deceased, and residents of hell) regarded him with a confused expression, some even calling out things like 'what's the rush?'. He didn't shout at them back, merely carried on through. Eventually he stopped when he came to a lake, bending over and panting heavily. Quickly his paranoia took a hold and he frantically looked around to see if Damien was there. No one, except the company of a few dead trees. Falling straight to his knees, he stared at his own expression in the blood red lake. His usual messy brown hair stuck to his face with a cold sweat, it looked even more untamed than it usually did. Heavy black bags still hung under his muddy brown orbs, apparently his appearance not changing in the slightest upon his visit to hell.

"Sil vous plaît..." cupping his hands together, he glanced up at the heavy sky. Never would he call upon God himself to help him, that was just going too far. However, he prayed that someone, somewhere was listening to him. "'elp moi..."

_~Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be, (I am unbroken, I'm choking on this ecstasy), Oh Lord, I'll try so hard but You gotta let go of me, (Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)~_

A soft dark chuckle arose from him and immediately sent the brunette spiraling into panic, knowing exactly who it was. Scrambling to his feet, he held out both fists, ready to strike if need be. Damnit, if only he had his shovel. Who knew that personal possessions didn't follow you to the afterlife.

"Relax, Mole." The demon smirked. "I'm not going to harm you..." trailing off as he began walking towards the other, causing Christophe to clench his fists tighter.

"... Geeve moi a chance to be ze person I want to be," Christophe almost pleaded to him, lowering his voice so his desperation was not heard. Hell was nice, but he couldn't accept such a fate after such a short life. He had people he needed to enact revenge on and he couldn't bare to leave jobs unfinished. "You're chockeeng moi weeth zis love sheet," pausing, he considered his next words, noticing the demon's eyes narrowing in anger. "Ee'll return ze love, but you 'ave to let go of moi. Unchaeen moi, I need anozzer chance to leeve..." Silence befell the both of them, an uncomfortable one which ate away at your very soul, if the two even had souls anymore. It was suffocating, like a void of endless dispair, nothing to hear for all eternity. Which is what it seemed like as they both stood there, watching each other and just waiting for something further to be said, or something to be done.

"...Alright." Slowly Damien wandered to the Frenchman, walking past him and dipping his hand into the lake of water. There the water began to swirl, faster and faster with each passing moment, until the centre point began to glow. Suddenly the water stopped, calming in an instant, except one ripple which fled to the sides. The glowing mass grew until it covered the entire span of the lake, an image within its centre of the hole in which Christophe died. Looking closely he could see his human body laying motionless in a pool of its own blood. Damien turned to him with a nod.

_~I don't belong here, I gotta move on, dear, Escape from this afterlife, Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, Far away from here~_

Christophe walked to the edge of the lake, raising his foot to step inside, but he was quickly pulled back by his hand. Turning, he stared at the demon, half expecting him to force him to stay. He said nothing, but a tight grip on his hand held Christophe there.

"I don't belong 'ere, Damien." he told him. "I 'ave to move on and escape from Hell." Closing the gap between them, he took the demon's cheek within the palm of his hand, staring into those crimson orbs of his. They seemed much calmer now, the glow faint and only kept so the portal could remain. Closing his eyes, he leant in and pressed his lips against the other's. Damien's eyes also fluttered to a close, instantly melting in the kiss. It was soft, which was unlike either of them, but it held meaning and that was all that mattered. Letting Christophe's hand go from his own grasp, he pulled away from the kiss with a slight smirk, saying nothing but that smile saying everything.

_~Got nothing against you, And surely I'll miss you, This place full of peace and light, And I'd hope you might, Take me back inside when the time is right~_

"Got nozzeng agaeenst you," Christophe smirked also, turning ninety degreese and glancing at Damien from the corner of his eye. "Surelee ee'll meess you and zis place." he jerked his head as if to motion to their surroundings. "And ee'd 'ope you meeght." he took the demon's hand within his own, stepping towards the portal once again. "Take me back eenseede, when ze zime ees reeght." Christophe's hand slipped from his own as he disappeared into the portal, Damien reaching forward as if to grab it back and bring the brunette to him. But it was too late, he vanished, the portal and its wonder fading back into the red of the lake. With the smirk still upon his lips, he demon turned, glancing briefly over his shoulder at the empty lake, before heading off. He would see his little Mercenary again soon.


End file.
